


Tell Tale Wings

by kimposibl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Romance, Wing Kink, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 19:45:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2519597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimposibl/pseuds/kimposibl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every angel Dean has met so far thinks Castiel is in love with him. He just wants to know how in the hell they are getting that idea.</p>
<p>Set sometime during season 6.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Tale Wings

**Author's Note:**

> This will be in two parts. I know I have other fics to finish but this wouldn't leave me alonnne. Plus, I've been feeling the wingkink lately... :/

With the war in heaven going on, Balthazar is keen on ignoring the prayers, it seems, but Dean just had a run in with another dick with wings bent on using him as bait to get to Castiel and Dean wants answers now (he dispatched that Raphael supporter before any real damage could be done, but that meant he had no one to interrogate. Excellent planning on his part), so he resorts to a summoning while Sam is out on a food run.

“Really? You again?” Balthazar says as soon as the smoke clears, throwing his hands up. “Castiel’s busy so I’m next on your angel booty call list?”

Dean frowns. “Look. Some angel tried to freakin’ angel-nap me yesterday to use me to get to Cas and I want to know why!” he says in an angry rush. Balthazar looks concerned.

“Who? Where are they now? Anything terrible happen?”

Dean blinks, confused. Since when does Balthazar care about what happens to him? “What? No, I’m fine. She’s dead.” He resumes his expression of anger when Balthazar sighs in relief and says, “Oh thanks goodness.” “But I want answers, dammit! Why am I being dragged into your little skirmish upstairs?”

Balthazar laughs. “Your ignorance is adorable, if maddening.”

“Every freakin feathery dickbag I meet seems to think I mean something to Cas, and yeah he’s my friend and he pulled me out of hell or whatever, but we’re not close close….” Dean trails off, as if realizing the fallacy of his own words. Balthazar is trying to hold back laughter as if it would ruin the moment. Dean scowls. “Does every angel know about us – it?” he quickly amends.

“Oh Dean,” Balthazar says patronizingly. Dean wants to shove an angel blade in his face. “You’re human, so you can’t see it, but we have a way of communicating that reveals even the smallest bit of emotion. It’s inconvenient, but seeing an angel angry is a sight to behold. Like a reckoning.”

“You have issues,” Dean says. “And what ‘way of communicating’? Like ESP?”

“No, no. Here. I shouldn’t waste the energy, but it’ll be amusing, I think.” He steps closer to Dean. Dean takes a step back.

“What do you think you’re doing?”

“Just shut up and keep still.” Balthazar quickly closes the space between them and places his palm over Dean’s eyes. The back of Dean’s eyelids turn bright red at the light, and he swears he sees sigils being burned into his retinas. Balthazar pulls his hand away, but it takes a while for Dean to open his eyes. His vision is blurry and he feels slightly disoriented, but after a few minutes, his vision returns and he sees Balthazar and a pair of gray, sleek wings. Dean blinks rapidly and rubs his eyes, but the wings are still there. Balthazar quirks an eyebrow.

“Are you stunned speechless by my beautiful wings?”

“I can see them?” Dean asks, slightly awed, slightly disturbed. 

“Yep. For seventy two hours, you’ll be able to see what I see when I look at another angel. That should be enough time to give you a very obvious answer to your question.” Balthazar tucks his hands into his pants pockets. His wings flutter impatiently, almost dismissively. Dean frowns and Balthazar grins. “See? It’s like reading a Dr. Seuss book.”

“Wait, how is this supposed to tell me what I need to know?” Dean asks skeptically. “This have to do with Cas’ wings?”

Balthazar huffs in annoyance and his wings give a harsh flap. “Just, keeping praying to your boyfriend until he answers you and see for yourself. Ask him some questions. Touch him. See what happens.”

Dean shifts. “If this is a joke….”

“It’s not,” Balthazar says soberly. Suddenly, he tilts his head up and his gray appendages spread, receptive and waiting to take flight. “Got to go. Cheerio.” Dean watches as Balthazar takes off, his wings pushing the air around them to transport him. He stands there, momentarily stunned, before looking around the empty motel room. 

Guess he’ll have to start praying to Castiel now if he expects to see him within the allotted time.


End file.
